


A Sacrifice from the Heart.

by AstralOkami



Series: | AstralOkami's DreamSmp Hybrid Au | [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadboo, Diamond Golem Hybrid Zak Ahmed, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fallen Angel Darryl Noveschosch, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor mention of blood, Near Death, Self-Sacrifice, dadboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralOkami/pseuds/AstralOkami
Summary: Time was running out.He needed to do it now, his energy was waning, being sucked away little by little, if he didnt act now, he would have no opportunity to undo his mistakes.----[ Message to Quackity : Hey Quackity, I just wanted to say thank you for all your help. I may have found a way to get rid of the Egg and save everyone, but all good things come with a price. The egg is sucking the infected energy away, I don't have much left but I need to save them. Tell everyone I'm sorry and I wish you the best of luck with your relationship. ]---AkaThe Egg is sapping away the energy of everyone it infected in order to get ready for its finale, and Bad realizes just how wrong he was and sets out to make it right.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: | AstralOkami's DreamSmp Hybrid Au | [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143977
Comments: 20
Kudos: 221





	1. The Sacrifice

Time was running out. 

He needed to do it now, his energy was waning, being sucked away little by little, if he didnt act now, he would have no opportunity to undo his mistakes. 

\--------

_ Deep Breaths, Bad. Deep Breaths.  _

_ This needs to be done.  _

A black-furred hand snagged a bag resting on the ground and heaved it over his shoulder, feeling the contents of the bag shuffle against his back gave him something to ground himself on as he started padding down the long stone corridors, lit up only by the quietly popping flames of torches hung astrew on the wall, not that Bad needed them as he could see permanently in the dark, and his eyes glowed like living flashlights as soon as it got dark, but the last thing he needed was to be chased by a horde of zombies and to be used as a human pin cushion for skeletons using anything as target practice. 

Once he stood in front of the first of many pulsing crimson vines, the familiar twisted voice filled his mind. 

“ _ H̸̦̠̖̙͒ḙ̷̓̒l̴̲͈̀͒̀͝l̷̰̺͎̳̖̔ͅö̸͇͇̣ ̷͉̈́P̷̪͓͎̞͙̬͊̓͗̃̓ḛ̵͔̈́͛̃͝ţ̷͉͈͖̯̓̊ _ ” The Egg purred, a vine coming to wrap around his tail, which he promptly shook off.

He ignored the voice, aggravation bubbling under his skin. He stepped over the vine and continued down the hallway, he could feel the egg’s annoyance as it was ignored by its subject. 

Bad quietly padded down the steps and turned his head to see the crimson’s spread.  _ He let it get this bad. _

He moved swiftly through the room until he reached the spot he had cleared off for this specific event, a section of the floor had been changed and cleared out, replaced with solid obsidian, which kept the egg from spreading onto it. 

He stepped onto the obsidian, and placed down the bag, pulling out numerous things. Chalk, Two white candles, and two black candles, a vile of what appeared to be water, a flint and steel, and a large leather-clad and bound book that was covered in various inhuman tongues. 

Once everything was set out, Bad turned to the book, pulling open a bookmarked page and reading it, he took the chalk in hand and drew a circle around the perimeter of the obsidian, leaving a bit of extra space before turning to the book again. Similar to that of a clock, Bad drew a symbol at the 12th, 3rd, 6th, and 9th spot, each a varying symbol. Then he turned to the vial of water, he grasped the bottle, uncorked it, and poured it along the circle and on the symbols. As Bad poured the water on the chalk markings, they began to glow a bright gold, as he watched the glow spread, he watched as the vines surrounding the area and trying to creep towards him let out a loud hiss and recoil. 

_ “Ẅ̷̡͖́̑͊ͅh̶̲͌͂̍̌̎ḁ̶̩͈̜͛̿t̶̢̢͙̺͔̼̃͂̀̄͌ ̷̬̩̍͊̕á̴̹̖̉͛͊̄̚r̶̛̯̲̓̐͘e̷̖̝̪̓ ̴̡̡̻̝̿̿̂ỷ̴̤̦̇͛o̴̯͋̈́̍̊͂͝u̴̢̩̫̩͊ ̵̨̯̓̔̒͆̇d̷̬̘̮͒̋̕ͅo̸̢͖̙̝͛͊͗į̶̛̽ͅͅn̶̡̜̤͒g̷̢̘̖̯̰̑̏̊̇̋?̵͙̎͠!̷͙̪̻̍̍̋” _ The egg roared in his mind. 

“A protection spell, it will hurt before it gets better,” Bad said innocently. 

Bad then turned his attention to the candles, he picked up a white candle, and lightly engraved the symbol at the 12th spot and placed it on the glowing symbol, doing the same for the other white candle at the 6th spot, placing it on the glowing mark. He did the same for the two black candles which he placed on the 3rd and 9th spot. 

Once everything was in place and glowing, he unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to his feet, revealing his full appearance, his large horns, his large claws he did his best to keep blunted, his mismatched wings(one angel and one demon), black fur, endless white eyes and mouth, a white halo glowing above him, and his spaded tail. He stepped into the circle, grunting softly as he felt his energy being pulled in two separate directions, towards the circle, and towards the very uneasy egg. With great effort, Bad pulled what energy he could into the circle as he sat on his knees, his tail laying around him on the warm obsidian, the book laid infront of him. 

Before Bad started, he pulled up his communicator and sent a message to Quackity. 

[  _ Message to  _ **_Quackity_ ** _ : Hey Quackity, I just wanted to say thank you for all your help. I may have found a way to get rid of the Egg and save everyone, but all good things come with a price. The egg is sucking the infected energy away, I don't have much left but I need to save them. Tell everyone I'm sorry and I wish you the best of luck with your relationship. _ ]

He put his communicator on silent but placed it beside him, but he watched as Quackity sent him numerous messages, publicly.  _ Quackity knew what he was doing.  _

[Bad. Whatever you're doing  **Stop** .] 

[Bad! Don't be stupid!] 

[Don’t do this Bad. What about Skeppy and Sapnap?!] 

[I'm on my way! Don't do this!]

[This isn't funny Bad!]

Bad ignored the message, just as he ignored the angry hissing words of the Egg.

Bad took a deep breath and began to chant the words, the words falling from his lips in a demonic tongue.

“Ozh beg ohv thee, ai specters o ancestors will'ach thok aid ozh through sa spell, sek forth. Ozh lend ozh hand ai doqergy thok izh. ” Bad began, his hands falling open at his sides, Bad could ever so slightly feel a couple points of pressure on his arms and shoulders, as he continued the spell, Bad could feel someone resting behind them, their chest resting against his back, their hands gently guiding bad through the movements of the incantation, the feeling grounded Bad to ignore the roaring pain of his energy being sapped away, a gentle smile forming on his face as he knew exactly who the powerful energy belonged to. 

Bad could feel the energy surging around his nerves and out into his hands that he took from their position by his side to his front, his wrists crossed, both hands had the majority of his fingers down with the exception of his pointer and middle finger outwards, a glowing white light ball of sheer energy forming just a few inches from his claws his right fingers pointed upwards, and his left pointed across him. As time passed, the balls of energy grew, Bad’s energy waned dangerously low, but the entity forced himself to remain steady as he moved his arms in coordination with the spell. 

As he made his way to stand shakily, the energy behind him mimicking his movement, the balls of energy bright. Bad smiled feeling the last of his energy be pulled by the spell, his smile only grew as memories flashed quickly in his mind, the entity remembering all the fun times he had with all of his friends before the chaos and bloodshed began. With one quick movement, Bad moved the energy to each other at his front, the two forming a massive ball of energy swarming him and balled in front of him.

Bad couldn't hear anything, not the egg's shrieking, it's begging, or it's taunting. He couldn't hear Quackity and Sapnap behind him, yelling for him to stop, that he was going to get himself killed. The only thing he heard was Skeppy’s angelic laughter filling his head, Skeppy’s gleeful voice telling him he loves him with all of his heart. 

That's when another voice joined Skeppy’s, a voice that spread warmth through his entire body. 

“ **You're doing so well, Bubba. I'm right here.** ” The voice was gentle, and loving. 

“I’m so sorry everyone.” He whispered, unsure if he actually said it aloud or in his head. “I’ll miss you all.” With those words, Bad released all the built up energy towards the egg, as soon as the energy collided with the egg a massive BANG echoed through the server followed by a large shockwave racing through the server which had people either suddenly tumbling to the ground or gripping onto something to avoid falling. The ground shook, water shook, and was airborne for a while before crashing down. The infected members of the egg roared in pain, their attacks seising as they stumbled to the ground, their eyes slipping shut. 

As the shockwave shot through the room, Quackity, Sapnap, and Bad’s bodies flew backwards. Quackity hitting the wall with a large thud, knocking the wind clear out of him, but he acted quick seeing Sapnap about to collide with the wall, he quickly extended his wing out and cushioned Sap’s collide with the wall, ignoring the shooting pain that rocketed up his wing into his shoulder. 

Once everything settled, Quackity sat up with a quiet groan, his wing hanging limp next to him. “Sap, you okay?” He asked with a grunt. 

“Y-Yeah, just a bit shaken up.” Sap answered, before realizing what cushioned his collision with the wall, and why he felt something crack behind him when he did. “Quackity, Your wing!” 

“It’ll heal.” Quackity said pressing a gentle kiss to his fiance’s forehead, before Sap’s mind clicked back into place after realizing what happened. 

“Dad!” He cried out. 


	2. The Calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calm after the Catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed, but here it is. Hope its not too disappointing.

Everything clicked back into place as soon as Quackity heard his fiancee’s startled cry. Bad’s message clicked to the forefront of his mind, the fighting amongst the infected and non-infected, the spell, everything clicked back into place. 

Quackity took no time to take a look at his surroundings, and what he saw shocked him. The floor was back to majorly stone, with a few decaying blocks of the Crimson, splattered around. The Crimson vines growing on the wall and ceiling were decaying at a rapid rate, falling from their places onto the floor, like the weeds they were. But most shockingly was the state of the egg. The egg was obliterated, only 30 percent of its structure remained, the rest of it was just a melted decaying mush.  _ Bad did it. He defeated the egg!  _

Wait… Where was Bad? 

Sapnap no time stumbling to his feet and running over to the limp figure of his father, his fiancee not far behind him. However, as Sapnap got closer, he drew his sword upon seeing another figure whom he’d never seen before kneeling at Bad’s head, his father’s head resting on the glowing figure’s legs. 

Quackity also drew his sword, and addressed the stranger. “Who are you!” He barked out. 

“At ease, Quackity, Sapnap. I mean no harm.” The stranger said, not turning to face them. “Bad asked me to aid him through the spell, now I am doing my best to keep him alive. Put your weapons away, I know you're worried, but I assure you I mean no harm.” 

The two were hesitant, but complied, taking in the figures' appearances as they came to Bad’s side. Bad was lying limp on the ground, his massive wings splayed out behind him, one burnt the other bent in a very undesirable way. The demon was unconscious, white eyes closed beneath. His head was carefully placed on the figure’s lap, the figure had fair skin, nearly the identical shade of Bad’s when he was in human form, his hair was a soft chestnut brown, and his eyes being that of brillant emeralds, the same as Bad’s. The figure was clad in a beige dress jacket with a gold rim around his wrist, underneath the jacket he was wearing a simple white button up with gold buttons, the sleeve of the shirt slightly appearing out under the jacket sleeve. He was wearing simple gray dress pants, simple black loafers and strangely a black and red mask. Buried underneath his hair were two large horns, the left chipped and broken, he had large black bat-like wings, a halo quietly twinkling over his head and a simple spade-tiped tail. The figure was glowing a white around his entire body, and his hand was pressed to a wound on Bad’s torso. 

“Dad?” Sapnap asked, grabbing his father’s limp hand in his, searching desperately for a pulse, nearly sobbing in relief when he found the weak pulse under his fingertips. 

The emerald eyes of the figure drew to Sapnap curiously, before he shook his head and continued to try and balance out the small bit of energy Bad had left. 

Quackity suddenly heard what sounded like a herd of people coming down the hallway, and he looked up too see the majority of the server filling the room, their eyes widening as they took in the room around them, then the group, which was lacking seven members, drew their weapons seeing the strange glowing figure. 

Karl however was stunned into silence seeing the familiar, though much taller, figure. “L-Lord Sebstian?” He stammered out before he could catch himself. 

The figure smiled softly. “Hello Karl. Long time no see.” Sebastian hummed.

\--------

After a few hours, the server had been split into two groups, the first group being the group taking care of the seven unconscious members, the first mainly being the lovers of those who got infected, with the exception of Phil who was taking care of Tubbo, Punz and Ranboo, the second being the ones getting rid of the carnage left by Bad’s spell and any remnant of the Egg. 

Both Quackity and Karl went to go help the second group, with much encouragement from Sapnap who was determined not to leave his father’s side.

Sapnap was awoken by the sound of footsteps nearing Bad’s cot, and the delicious smell of… hot chocolate? Sapnap lifted his head to be greeted by Sebastian holding a mug in his hands, a small smile donning his face. 

“Hey, Kiddo. I got some hot chocolate.” Sebastian said, handing the mug over to Sapnap who took it with a smile, “Whip Cream, Marshmallows and Cinnamon, just like you like.” He said, sitting down in the other chair next to the demon. 

“Bad used to make this for me when I was a kid, how did you know?” Sapnap asked, incredulously. 

“Your father had detailed books on everyone on the server’s favorite things, along with allergies and dislikes. All I had to do was find your book.” Sebastian said with a smirk, “Which wasn't hard, since Skeppy, Yours and your fiancees were kept separate from the group on another shelf with all his other family nicknacks and such.” 

Sapnap’s eyes widened, Bad really did that, all for them? He gently took a sip of the coco and his eyes lit up in childish glee, it was exactly like he remembered on cold nights. “It's exactly like his… This is amazing.” He said happily, making Sebastian chuckle. 

“Thank you, It was my recipe, I'm surprised he was able to keep the original in such good condition.” Sebastian said, gently moving some of Bad’s hair out of his sweaty face. “He’ll be out like a light for a while, that spell is not an easy spell to do, and especially not on such low energy. The egg was sapping those infected by its energy, so they’ll be out of bounds for a while too.” Sebastian said softly, before turning to address the ravenette. “I know that the brain of yours must have questions, ask away.” 

Sapnap nodded softly. “You never did tell how you know Bad.” Sapnap said.

“I practically raised him.” Sebastian said, “My son… Abandoned him to run off with his little girlfriend, left him to survive in the nether, eventually, he was cast out and I found him passed out in the snow, almost freezing to death.” Sebastian said.

Sapnap’s eyes widened as he heard that, realizing how close Bad’s story was to his own.  _ Was that why Bad took him in? Because he went through it too?  _

“So… you're my grandfather?”Sapnap asked hesitantly. 

“Technically I’m your great grandfather, but as Bad refers to me as his father, yes, you can consider me your grandfather.” Sebastian corrected with a gentle smile, watching Sapnap’s eyes light up upon meeting another person in his family. 

The two continued to speak in a hushed tone, though most of the conversation was just answering Sapnap’s questions.

\-----------------

The first infected to wake up was Ranboo, who immediately felt pain rocket through his body as he tried to move, causing him to wake up the tiny form snuggled into Techno’s arms. Michael woke to the sound of movement and immediately upon seeing Ranboo’s tired mismatched eyes, he started squealing, making Techno stir and Ranboo turn his attention to him, smiling seeing his son squealing and wriggling out of Techno’s hold to climb up Ranboo’s bed, with a little help from Ranboo’s tail and held onto his dad. 

Tired red eyes turned to Ranboo, “Ranboo? Are you awake?” Techno asked, trying to conceal both the worry and happiness in his voice seeing the young enderman awake. 

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Ranboo croaked. “What happened?” 

\-------------

A few rooms over, Sam was the next to stir. The creeper blinked to get rid of the tiredness, and took in the room he was in, which was completely unfamiliar to him, that was when he took notice of the figure sleeping beside him in a chair, his head resting on Sam’s thigh. 

A gentle smile crossed Sam’s face as he whispered, “Ponky.” fondly to himself. His memory was a complete blur, but he didn't care at the moment, Ponk was his only care in the world at the moment.

Gently, Sam slid Ponk’s mask up a small bit so his nose and mouth werent covered by the mask and gently folded it so it was just covering his eyes and up, as he pulled Ponk up into his arms, ignoring the shooting pains, and snuggling into Ponk’s warmth. 

\---------------

Ant woke with a start, letting out a loud hiss as his body seized up in pain. Ant’s hiss had startled Velvet awake as well, who immediately jumped up to gently guide Ant back down. 

\--------------

Skeppy and Bad were the last to awaken, which was a miracle on so many levels as Skeppy had always been the late riser of the duo. 

When Skeppy awoke, he knew something was wrong instantly. Skeppy bit his lip as he forced himself to sit up and take in his location, a medical room. He looked down at himself to see the fragments of diamonds littering his body still slightly tinted red, but receding back to their normal blue, a couple of them were smashed but Skeppy wasn't worrying about that, they would fix themselves. He looked at his hands and immediately panicked when he didn't see his wedding band on his finger. Thankfully he calmed when he found it on the bedside table, he immediately grabbed it and slipped it onto his finger, a sigh of relief left his lips when he felt the comforting cold wrap around his ring finger. 

Skeppy’s attention was caught by the door sliding open to reveal a surprised Puffy on the other side, which slightly disappointed Skeppy as he was hoping it was Bad, but he pushed his disappointment aside. 

“Skeppy! Good to see you awake!” Puffy exclaimed happily. 

Skeppy looked terse. “Where is Bad?” 

“He’s resting Skeppy.” Puffy said, knowing Skeppy was worried, and she knew what he was about to do. “He’s just fine, Skeppy. Just needs rest, like you.” She said trying to keep him from getting off the bed, but her efforts did not work as Skeppy, despite how much pain he must have been in, was more worried about Bad then himself. 

“I didn't ask that, Puffy.” Skeppy said, straightening up. “Where. Is. Bad?”

“Resting.” Puffy repeated. “Like you should be doing.” 

“I’m fine.” Skeppy barked out, “Where is my husband.” 

“Skeppy, Dont be stupid. Lay down.” Puffy said. 

Skeppy sighed and pushed past Puffy, his resolve not willing to crack. He stumbled down the hallway, pushing Puffy off repeatedly until he saw the room with Bad’s name on it and he sprinted down the hallway, slipping out of Puffy’s grip. 

As soon as he got to the room, he had to restrain himself from slamming the door open as he walked in, a grin breaking out on his face seeing Bad’s eyes open very slightly, Bad’s exhaustion still weighing heavy on him. 

“G-Geppy?” Bad croaked, his voice coming out nearly as a whisper from his strained throat. 

“Bad…” He spoke fondly, he made his way over to his bedside and their hands instinctively latched together. Skeppy pressing a kiss to each knuckle, making Bad smile softly, a warm blush settling on his cheeks. “Your such a fucking idiot. Why would you risk your life like that?” Skeppy asked. 

“Language…” Bad whimpered out. “I let the egg loose on the server instead of just asking for help, I needed to fix my fa-” Bad’s statement was promptly cut off as Skeppy pressed his lips to Bad’s, the demon’s eyes widened as he felt it, but eventually he melted into it.

Skeppy eventually pulled back when the two needed air, and he took Bad’s furred face into his palms. “Listen to me, Bad. What happened was not your intention, you were not at fault. You were scared out of your mind. You felt you had no other option.” Skeppy said, pressing a kiss to Bad’s nose. “You realized what would have happened, you fought for your control back. You saved not only me, but all the other infected.” 

“ **I’m so proud of you.** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more stories currently in the works, one being a oneshot of Sam and Ponk, and the other being hybrid headcanons, so if you have a hybrid of the SMP ( Bad, Callahan, Foolish, Tubbo/Schlatt, Sapnap, Sam, Ant, Techno, Quackity, Skeppy, or Fundy.) that you would like to see headcanons first of let me know. (Other headcanons will come later, I want to focus on the hybrids)

**Author's Note:**

> What the Egg said:  
> "Hello Pet."  
> "What are you doing?!"
> 
> What Bad said:  
> "I beg of thee, and specters or ancestors willing to aid me through this spell, come forth. I lend my hand and energy to you."  
> (Then the rest of the chant is up to you because I couldn't think of anything else. XD)


End file.
